


Halidom Entrance Application Form

by Andraste



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: To be completed by all new arrivals. If you do not have a pen, ask Cleo. (If you do not know what a pen is and/or are currently eating this form someone will be here to deal with you presently.)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Halidom Entrance Application Form

**1\. Species**

○ Human

○ Sylvan

○ Dragon

○ Quilin

○ Rokkan

○ Killer android

○ Sapient vegetable

○ Eldritch abomination in a human skin suit.

○ Other __________

**2\. Age**

○ My age is __________

○ Back in my day we knew it was rude to ask our elders that question.

○ I sort of lost track after the first thousand years or so.

○ It's difficult to tell because of all the time travel.

○ Unsure, but I am definitely an adult and not several children standing on a bear Maribelle is friends with.

**3\. Do you have work experience in field that is relevant to our operations? Please choose all that apply.**

□ Church

□ Military

□ Piracy

□ Professional ice-skating

□ Other __________

**4\. Which option best describes your reason for entering the Halidom? Please choose all that apply.**

□ I want to help people.

□ I want to fight people.

□ I'm looking for someone or something and I think it's inside your castle.

□ I think you will find that this is MY castle and I don't have to explain myself to you.

□ I came here by accident, but now someone named Euden is trying to adopt me?

**5\. Are you stalking anyone already residing at the Halidom?**

□ Of course not. This question is disturbing.

□ Euden

□ Elisanne

□ Cleo

□ Other __________

□ Following Luca halfway across the continent to slap him does not count as stalking.

**6\. If you are stalking someone, for what purpose are you stalking them?**

○ Justice

○ Vengeance

○ Love

○ I need them to fight me in single combat for very important reasons that are not homoerotic.

○ Force of habit (I am a ninja.)

**7\. Do you have any dependants who will be accompanying you?**

○ No, I prefer to work alone.

○ No, they're all dead. I don't like to talk about it.

○ Yes, my younger sibling.

○ Yes, my older sibling. (No, they cannot look after themselves. Trust me.)

○ Yes, I have several baby dragons/fluffy animals/miscellaneous mercenaries. (Please circle all that apply.)

**8\. What skills could you bring to our team? Please choose all that apply.**

□ Healing

□ Science

□ Art

□ Napping. (This is absolutely a skill, shut up.)

□ Hitting people really hard with sharp objects. I thought that was why we were all here?

**9\. If you chose 'Art' in question eight, what is your preferred medium?**

○ Paints

○ Dance

○ Music

○ My own gorgeous self.

○ The twisted remains of my enemies.

○ Unintentionally disturbing children's stories.

**10\. Are you any good with magic?**

○ Yes

○ No

○ That sort of depends on how good you think explosions are?

○ I am especially talented at summoning fiends. I hope you have lots of space!

○ As a famous magical genius I am offended by this question and refuse to answer.

**11\. Are you prepared to fight Ranzal at meal times?**

○ Yes

○ I would prefer not to.

○ He will have to fight me.

**12\. Chore preferences (to be considered for community roster.)**

○ Laundry

○ Food preparation

○ Cleaning

○ Hunting/foraging for supplies.

○ Fiend corpse disposal.

○ Happy to help with everything, but I might break all your crockery. Also the laundry may currently be on fire. Sorry?

**13\. Is there anything you collect that you are going to fill our castle with? Please answer honestly and we will do our best to accommodate you.**

○ Bones

○ Knives

○ Treasure

○ Admirers

○ Awkward social habits

**14\. Do you have any dark secrets we should know?**

○ I'm an exiled noble.

○ I'm an assassin. Sssssshhhhhhhh.

○ I'm a spy for your enemies. But it's OK, I'm defecting.

○ I am in love with Euden/Cleo/Elisanne/Other________. (Please circle all that apply.)

○ I talk to my stuffed animal. Which now seems a bit tame compared to the other options, tbh.

**15\. Where do you see yourself in five years?**

○ Uniting the land under my rule for the good of all.

○ Reunited with my cat.

○ In the Frozen City. Finally.

○ Touching a flower. Finally.

○ Years will be irrelevant in the infinite Void where we are all one. No, wait, please forget I told you that.


End file.
